Stay friends even if their in the spotlight
by shabazzpicturepresents
Summary: Imaginig Ahiru in the AU world of the 21st century- and not only that but once an actress on the hit show Princess Tutu... Half of her friends are furthering their careers. Can Ahiru keep this once tight family of actors together or get left behide! AU!


**A/N: AU as in duck is not turning into a duck! But still contains the adorable duck like clumisiness we grew to love!**

**I do not own Princess Tutu! **

**And forgive me if the characters are tad oc...But then again they are normal teenagers- Though I believe that I kept Ahiru the same!**

[insert later]

**CHAPTER**

**ONE**

" _I like to make myself believe_

_That planet Earth turns, slowly_

_It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake _

_when I'm sleep_

_Cause everything is never as it seems_

_when I fall asleep..."_

_-Firefly, Owl City_

The early morning rays warmed the redhead that was recline in her bed with lids wide open. Her summer wasn't starting as good as she expected.

She was hoping for an all out friendship building summer hanging out with all her friends.

The years prior Ahiru had the best experiance with being apart of the Princess TuTu show and she made great friends during that exprience.

While some of the others went on furthering their career Ahiru settled down in her hometown going to school. Every since then she had kept in contact with them through phone calls, texts, Skype or Facebook. But now she was informed that most of her friends from the show (A large portion) had flown out of state and country for their vacation. The only one that stayed was the always cheerful pessimistic Lillie. And Ahiru was increasingly greatful that her friend lived in her hometown. Even though Lillie constantly tredded on the line of making new enimies for Ahiru and frequently send fake secret admirer letters to random (and less attractive) guys, Ahiru was still greatful for Lillies friendship.

_Speaking of Lillie _Ahiru thought as her arm stretched over to her small maple wooden table and picked up her phone using little energy.

Ahiru went through her messages and found a few missed ones.

**[\/] Koharu (New friend! Yay!)**

**[\/] Lillie :D**

**[\/] Mytho XD**

**[\/] Rue :)**

**[\/] Fakir :P**

**[\/] Pike :|**

Ahiru immediately sat up and smiled. All she had as information of her friends vacation trips were magazines and fan club messages. Which was kind of sad considering how close they all were. But it didn't matter now considering they all thought to leave her a message. So with an exaggerating sign Ahiru scrolled over to the most recent message that was from a girl she be friended at school during their Sophmore year before the start of summer.

**[\/] Message from:**

**617XXXXXXX**

**Koharu (New friend! Yay!)**

**R we still going to the beach 2day? Reply back soon!**

**Sent:**

**06:45am **

Ahiru quickly wrote a reply noticing the clock on her small end table read 7:00am. And she remebered that Koharu wanted to get there by nine.

**Send To: Address:01**

**[617XXXXXXX]**

**Message: Chars: 112**

**[ Sorry & we're still going i'll be ready by 8:50!]**

With a quick send Ahiru was on another missed message that was sent from Lillie.

**[\/] Message from:**

**617XXXXXXX**

**Lillie :D**

**Cant go 2day! B4N DUCKIE3**

**Sent:**

**04:30am**

Ahiru frowned at this. Shes been talking about the beach for weeks and Lillie now couldn't go. It was like she was doomed to spend the summer with only one friend and not all of them together. Was it so hard to just hang out with a bunch of friends for one day an not be interupted by their fans or publists? Couldn't they be allowed to actually talk face to face with them instead of through technology. Call her old fashion but Ahiru sure miss greeting her friends in person. She slowly went over to the next message and she blossomed into a smile, she could always count on Mytho to say somthing cheerful that knocked her out of her stinky moods.

**[\/]Message from:**

**209XXXXXXX**

**Mytho XD**

**Hey Duck! Sorry i cant hang out with u the 1st half of summer but i'll be back by Aug. And i promise i'll make it up 2 u. How about teaseing fakir this yr? Sorry again duck! **

**Sent: **

**Yesterday 10:00pm**

Ahiru laughed lightly at this. Trust Mytho to try to find a way to make it up to her before he leaves.

_Thanks Mytho... _

Still smiling Ahiru went to the next message that was surprisingly from Rue. It was a shock to Ahiru because usually Rue would leave a voicemail because what was said was longer than the characters for a text message would provide. In that Rue would always leave messages based on her new relationship problems that would cause the redhead to ramble on about how to fix a relationship shes has never been in. Out of this Ahiru gained satisfaction in Rue trusting her with her secrets that the public would be dying to know. Even during the period where they were doing the show Ahiru and Rue never have conflicts and the only tension that would arise would be due to the characters they played.

**[\/]Message from:**

**442XXXXXXX**

**Rue :)**

**Im on my way 2 italy and im alittle nervous on how my grandpa & grandma will react. :( I hope they like my work! And Duck im sorry for not coming ill be back by Aug 10. :)**

**Hopefully its still hot by then!**

**-Rue**

**Oh me and drake broke up. Im fine though! :)**

**Sent:**

**Yesterday 09:30pm**

Ahiru read it back over again to get the meaning of Rue's text. Rue was nervous and she broke it off with her boyfriend of two months and now she's okay about it. Ahiru shook her head lightly and knew that Rue was not fully okay and that fact made Ahiru not okay. Ahiru use to stay up with Rue on the phone as she talked about drake all night before she went to sleep. Ahiru definately thought they were both falling in love but she guessed she was wrong.

With Rue's heartbrake still on Ahirus mind she clicked on the next message and her face immediately flushed at the messengers name.

**[\/]Message from:**

**209XXXXXXX**

**Fakir :P**

**Dont eat 2 much 4th of july pie duck or ur going 2 get fat. And make sure u have a adult around when dealing w/fireworks. :P**

**ill be back by Aug w/Mytho dont be impossiblely impaient. **

**Sent:**

**Yesterday 09:20pm**

The first reaction Ahiru did was stick her tongue out at the screen of the phone and then replied with "I'm not going to get fat stupid Fakir!"

* * *

><p><strong>an: THANK YOU FOR READING! :) Hopfully you'll leave me with a review! PLEASE!**

**Next is the rest of the text messages! I can't wait! :)**


End file.
